Battle of the Distortion World
The Battle of the Distortion World was the Final Confrontation between Emewafwawa, The Demon of the Abyss and the League that took place in the Distortion World. After the Battle of Minas Music and the Fall of the Maths Mafia, the Demon and Poundington fled to the Distortion World after Minas Maths was destroyed. Emewafwawa went to the League for help, and Harbinger led the charge against the Demon, blaming her for DJ Thursbinator's death. The Charge As the Demon rested in the Distortion World, Harbinger, Emewafwawa and a massive invasion force of Daleks, Reapers, Covenant, Turians and Humans made their way through a portal after appealing to Giratina. Taking the Demon by surprise and attacked her Distortion Demons, the suitably-named Combined Fleet of Cleansing Justice assaulted the Demon's fortresses with zealous rage, obliterating entire cities inhabited by the Demon's wretched minions. Despite heavy resistance and the loss of the Covenant flagship, the Sweeping Arc of Fire, the Combined Fleet broke through the Demon's defensive line and directly assaulted her main fortress, landing troops all over her palace. Humans, Turians and Daleks assaulted minions, demons and monsters alike in their charge. As the battled raged, Emewafwawa and Harbinger attacked the Demon's temple directly, critically damaging the structure. The Attack Poundington initially attempted to prevent Emewafwawa from entering the temple by summoning his Cybington army but Emewafwawa overpowered his force and swept through the cyber ranks. The Arbiter, who was the leader of the Elite forces, struck Poundington and took off one of his legs. Enraged, the spider fought back and the two engaged in a duel. After a heated battle Poundington lunged at Arby but he had underestimated his ally: Shitmaster. Poundington soon found himself hurled at a wall encased in poo, and Arby walked up to his defeated foe. Poundington bitterly hissed with his last breath: 'The League will burn in the same fires that destroyed Economyington, you cannot defeat us, we will burn you all!' To which Arby, swinging his sword above his head, replied: 'Were it so easy...' Meanwhile, the rallied Humans forces attempted to defend their flagship, the UNSC Petticoat, which was under fire by the Demon's minions. Destroying the cannons that threatened the smaller ships, the ''Petticoat ''fell victim to orbital mines and was disintegrated. Without a flagship the Human's charge faltered, and they were forced to land their troops early. Many were slain at the hands of the Cybingtons. Meanwhile, the Demon's fortress was almost completely destroyed. Orbital bombardments from the Turian and Covenant ships had annihilated the city and what remained was reduced to rubble by the resulting Dalek charge. The Demon's tower, despite being under the protection of black magic, was on the brink of collapse and Emewafwawa's forces had to divert strength to preventing pieces of the tower from raining down on them. Meanwhile, the Demon's minions were in full retreat as more League reinforcements arrived. The Defence After witnessing Arby taking Poundington's head, the Demon became enraged and attacked Emewafwawa. Fighting back with all his might, Emewafwawa could not beat the Demon in her own domain and was cut down. As the Demon attempted to escape, however, the Daleks and the Reapers destroyed her temple and both her and Emewafwawa fell into a crater. She moved up to behead Emewafwawa but recoiled as he pulled out a score: The score for Erl Koing. Meanwhile, the League reinforcements utterly destroyed the Demon's remaining military strength. The League commanders disembarked from their ships to hold the field of battle, oblivious to the fight that was going on in the ruins of the Demon's tower. Destruction The Demon used the powerful scrolls to achieve new power, and assaulted the land-bound League ships. Twenty-Seven League ships were destroyed on the ground and a further five were destroyed in the sky. The Dalek Saucer ''Devastator ''bombarded the Demon from the sky but was torn from its aerial sanctuary by the dark magic of the Demon and crushed in a devastating inferno. Meanwhile, Emewafwawa stood from the ruins of the Demon's tower and took up the scrolls himself, ready to make a sacrifice to save his allies. Assembling a violin, Emewafwawa began to play. The Demon screamed and recoiled as Erl Koing pierced her soul, but she was still able to stab Emewafwawa through the chest. With a faint utter of 'Rondo!' Emewafwawa finally died. As this happened, Erl Koing himself appeared to the Demon, and a new fight began. As this was going on, the League fleet retreated and Giratina entered the fray. Most of the Distortion Demons had already been destroyed, and what few were left were immediately atomised as the God walked among the mortals. Intombment As Erl Koing and the Demon fought, Giratina descended upon them. The two most evil beings were locked in a duel to the death in the Distortion World, and such an act threatened to destroy all life in existence. So Giratina blasted the two combatants away from each other and sealed them in their respective dimensions. Locking the Distortion World and Erl Koing's dimension and sealing them shut in the universe's first Dimension Lock, the two beings could never again influence our world. The battle was won. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Just Plain Weird